<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Life Itself by Dreamin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046083">More Than Life Itself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin'>Dreamin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the hospital ship Armitage and Rose are on is attacked and about to self-destruct, one of them has to stay behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Life Itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts">afteriwake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>afteriwake sent me a prompt for this ship -- "a kiss because time's run out."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Self-destruct sequence has been initiated. This ship will self-destruct in thirty seconds. Please make your way to the nearest escape pod.”</em>
</p><p><em>Yeah, not doing that,</em> Rose thought as she and the rest of the walking wounded helped the more seriously wounded onto escape pods, the doctors and nurses having already escaped. Her broken arm in its sling was something of a hindrance, but at least she could still grab people with her good arm and run.</p><p>
  <em>“Fifteen seconds.”</em>
</p><p>“Shut up, we get it!” she shouted at the ceiling as she helped the last of the wounded onto the escape pod then sent it off. <em>One pod left.</em></p><p>“Rose!”</p><p>She turned to see Armitage running towards her. “Hux, what are you still doing here?!”</p><p>“Firefight.” He glanced at the escape pod. “That’s the last pod?”</p><p>“Yes,” Rose said, a sudden decision made. “And you’re going in it.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ten seconds.”</em>
</p><p>“No, you are,” he insisted, grabbing her good arm. “At least let me do one good thing in my life.”</p><p><em>Forgive me, Armitage,</em> she thought as she wrenched her arm free then punched him in the stomach as hard as she could.</p><p>He doubled over, clutching his stomach, as he stared at her wide-eyed. “Why-”</p><p>“So I can do this,” she said then she kissed him hard on the lips, barely giving him a chance to respond before she pulled back. “And this.” Shoving with all the strength she had in her good arm, she forced him into the escape pod and closed the hatch.</p><p>Armitage pounded furiously on the hatch, his face contorted with anger and grief visible through the window, but that didn’t stop her from sending the escape pod off.</p><p>
  <em>“Five… Four... Three...”</em>
</p><p>She watched it put more and more distance between itself and the ship, tears rolling down her face, then she shut her eyes as she braced herself for the inevitable.</p><p>
  <em>“Two... One... Self-destruct sequence halted.”</em>
</p><p>Rose’s eyes shot open and she stared at the ceiling. “What?”</p><p>The comm crackled to life and she heard Finn’s voice. “Hey, Rose! Did you really think a <em>hospital ship</em> was going to self-destruct while there was still a life-form aboard? We’re coming to get you, just sit tight!”</p><p>Near-hysterical laughter bubbled out of her as she realized she was going to live. <em>Well, until Armitage gets his hands on me, </em>she thought, grinning.<em> I just hope another kiss will disarm him.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>